


Pain

by GoldenHero



Series: Haikyuu Mental Hospital. [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cutting, M/M, Maybe not sorry, Mental Health Hospital, Mental Health Issues, Mind Palace, Pain, Sorry Tooru, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, haha - Freeform, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is suspicious.Kageyama Tobio is slicing into his flesh.Yamaguchi Tadashi is screaming.Hinata Shouyou is dreaming.Tsukishima Kei is afraid.





	1. Oikawa Tooru.

When Keiji had come to him, screaming and sobbing into his chest, Tooru knew something was horribly wrong. 

He had been lounging in his room, pushing on the pillows as he spoke happily to Hajime who was laid on a plush looking pillow, touching Tooru gently as they spoke. He only vanished when a sharp knocking came at his door. 

But now, with an unstable Keiji, Tooru had work to do. 

He gathered him into his arms, kissing Keiji on top of his head and rubbing his back as Keiji mumbled and grumbled through his mania. Tooru looked up, seeing Hajime looking at Keiji with something akin to pity in his eyes. 

"What's wrong with him?" Hajime asked, touching Keiji, his hand passing through his shuddering back as he sobbed. Tooru shrugged, "the Red Queen has been more mean to him lately," he said softly, looking down at Keiji who had returned to mumbling to himself and patting at his blanket. 

"The Red Queen?" Hajime asked, his lips pursing as he glanced at Keiji. Tooru nodded, "his Mind Palace protector." Tooru replied, wrapping Keiji in his soft blankets. Hajime hummed, crossing his arms. 

"And you?" He asked, "I haven't been able to be inside of your Mind Palace lately. How is it there?" He asked. Tooru pursed his lips, looking away. He wouldn't admit what he had seen, what had happened to him. 

"He's not nice." Tooru mumbled, "he's been rougher lately, and I've been able to see him outside of my dreams." He said softly, tapping his fingers on Keiji's shuddering back. Hajime glared at Tooru, clenching his fists as he stood up.

"You've what?!" He snapped, making Tooru flinch and in turn making Keiji wail loudly. Tooru whimpered as he pulled Keiji across the room, hugging him tightly as Keiji sobbed and screamed into Tooru's chest.

There had to be a nurse nearby by now. The sound of Tooru crying and Keiji's screams always drew a nurse near.  And soon, his fearful thoughts were answered. The door snapped open revealing a very irritated looking Yaku, but when he saw the two boys sobbing and gripping at each other, his face softened.

"Tooru, Keiji," he said softly, kneeling beside the two boys. Tooru flinched, only being able to see Hajime in his fear. "Don't hurt me!" Tooru wailed, "please! I'm sorry, Hajime! I'm sorry!" He sobbed, letting go of Keiji when Yaku pulled them apart. 

He didn't hear Yaku talking and began to sink deeper into his delusions, his hands going to his throat and squeezed, thinking that Hajime was squeezing him. He choked and screamed, thrashing around until finally, two other nurses held him down, forcing his hands away from his throat, leaving red bleeding trails from Tooru's blunt nails. 

His neck burned with pain, only amplified by the fear of Hajime standing over him, glaring down at him in fury, and when he spoke, it sounded like his voice was threaded with static. 

~~_**"Why didn't you tell me about this, Tooru? Do you hate me that much? Do you like to make me suffer? Should I send you back to HIM? DO YOU WANT THIS?! "** _ ~~

Tooru cried sharply as his head throbbed in pain, his body was starting to self-destruct, he was being pulled back into his mind palace. "No!" He cried, "no! I don't want to go!" He cried, clawing at anything and everything until finally, he started to slow down. 

_**You only care about yourself.** _

_**You are selfish.** _

_**You are stupid.** _

_**Y O U S H O U L D D I E** _

_**D** _

_**I** _

_**E** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEIDE.** _

 

~~d o n t g i v e  u p o n  me n o w , T o o r u . . .~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some make out that aren't consenting. Don't read this chapter if you're triggered by it.

Tsukishima held onto Yamaguchi's slumped body. He had fainted after Kei had taken off his bandages, and now he could see why he was so afraid. His face was littered with scars, part of his lip was in a slight cleft, there was a sharp scar through his left eyebrow, and his cheeks were badly scarred over with sloppily stitched, although, under the scar tissue, he could see some soft looking freckles.  

He frowned and touched the scars softly, feeling the uneven skin under his finger pads. Although Tadashi was incredibly scarred up, he was very beautiful in his own odd way.  

He marvelled at how his own fingers, so bony and sharp compared to Tadashi's own softer looking ones. He loved how soft Tadashi was, how he looked at every one of his friends with such care, and how he sacrificed himself so many times for others. 

He hated how he had been the one to damage Yamaguchi so much. But he understood why Yamaguchi was afraid of Kei touching him. To have that many scars litter his body, Kei knew how it was. To feel like a monster in the daily life. Kei gently pressed his lips to Tadashi's fingers, feeling how soft his skin was under his lips. 

He licked his lips briefly, feeling something starting to bubble up in his chest. He wanted to make Tadashi his own. He wanted to do things to Tadashi, things that were definitely not allowed. 

He thirsted to do it anyway. He could already feel his stomach stirring in an odd sort of hunger, one akin to wanting food, but he knew that this was quite different. He leant down, pressing his lips onto the soft skin of Tadashi's neck, biting into the skin gently and hearing Tadashi moan softly in his sleep. 

Kei slowly moved, kissing him on the lips now, capturing the sounds that Tadashi made, causing him to moan more. Kei felt Tadashi pushing against him weakly in his sleep and cracked open his eyes, grinning a bit as he watched Tadashi's eyes crack open, and fear fill his green eyes. 

He smirked a bit, pressing his fingers down onto the soft flesh of Tadashi's neck, causing him to wince and whimper. His hands pushed up on Kei's chest until Kei let go, falling back a bit. 

Tadashi sat up, coughing and wiping his mouth of drool before speaking. 

"W-what the hell are you doing?!" He gasped, his flushed face and quivering body made Kei want to crawl onto him again and kiss him senseless. No, he had to wait. Once he got closer to Tadashi, then he would make a move. 

He stood up, putting on his best glare as he grasped Tadashi by the collar of his shirt, bringing him up close to his face. He grinned at Tadashi's terrified features and whispered into his ear. 

"You tell anyone what happened, and I will make sure you suffer," he murmured, feeling Tadashi's shivers flowing into his body. He pushed down another grin and instead pressed their lips together once more. This time, Tadashi was too afraid to push him away, and instead let Kei kiss him. 

After a few moments, Kei let Tadashi go and placed him onto the floor. Tadashi whimpered a little and stared up at him, but Kei ignored him and instead made his way out of Tadashi's room, walking back to his own. 

He forced down a grin as he entered and went to his bed, pulling out a book to start reading. He was finally starting to have the upper hand on something, and he absolutely adored it. 

 


End file.
